Learning to Smile
by 2SasuSaku2
Summary: Sakura is going to a new school with her twin. What happens when she meets a boy? will love bloom, will Sakura ever use a real smile? SasuSaku other other parings inside Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I made a new story so I hope you like it! –Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!-

Once, in the land of fire, lived the Haruno family. The father, Koji Haruno was the head of Haruno Inc. He had decided to take the day off, for his wife Kana Haruno was giving birth. He had been driving, wandering what the children would look like. Yes, Kana was having twins at Kohna's hospital.

(Koji POV)

I walked in to see that it was all over. When I reached my wife, she was holding two bundles. I was happy, but then I noticed only one crying baby. Why? She was holding two, why was only one crying?! "What's wrong?" I asked

"With what?" she asked back

"Why is only one crying?" I asked as I began to panic

"The doctor said that this one is a very calm baby, but she's very beautiful." She said watching the quiet baby

"What are their names?" I asked in a curios tone

"The crying one's name is Sayuri Haruno, and the quiet one is Sakura Haruno." She responded as she passed me Sakura

"Beautiful names, but are the doctors sure this one's ok?" Koji asked

"Yes, she'll be fine." Kana answered

"P-pink hair?!" I yelled as I saw a little bit of pink where her hair should be

"Yes, she has pink hair and green eyes." She answered uncomfortably

"What? But, I have brown hair and you have blackish/blue, how did this happen?" I asked afraid that they had mixed up children

"Yes, I know, but she's just unique I guess." She answered

"What color is Sayuri's hair?" I hesitatingly asked

"She has my hair, you know, the color of a ravens feathers" she said smiling at the child

"Well, maybe she will be the normal one." I answered relived

"I just hope Shoku doesn't make fun of her" she said talking about our 5 year old son

"He won't, he'll make a great big brother." I said hoping I was right

(16 Years later)

Sakura POV

"Sakura, it's time for your first at you're new high school! You're going to be late!" I heard my mother yell

"I know, I know!" I yelled getting up and stretching

"Hurry up Nee-chan!" I heard my sister yell

"Alright already!" I yelled back

I got ready and walked to the front door

"Took you long enough weirdo, Nee-san already left" she said

Yeah, I and my sis joke like that. She calls me weird cuz of my pink hair and I call he freak cuz she's a fashion freak

"Jeez freak, you didn't have to yell this morning!" I yelled as we walked to our new school

"Yeah I did, or you never would have gotten up!" she said beginning to walk backward in front of me

"You should turn around, you might trip freak." I said in a monotone

"Yeah, and you should stop using fake smiles!" she shouted

It's true, ever since I was born, I didn't know how to smile so I faked it.

"Hn" I responded, I always say that when I want to end a conversation

We walked the rest of the way to school quietly until…

BAM!

"Nee-chan!" I screamed, seeing her get hit halfway by a motorcycle.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard the scream

"No, onee-chan!" I yelled running toward where she was

"Sorry about that" said the guy who had obviously turned around to see if my sis was ok, spoke

"Hn" I said staring at my sis

"I'm fine, but I hurt my arm" she said in a pained tone

"That's good" said the now closer man taking off his helmet

"That's good?" I asked getting annoyed

"That's good?!" I screamed again

"Is that all you can say after almost killing my sister?!" I screamed at him

"I said sorry" he said in a monotone

"You don't sound sorry!" I yelled

"It's ok, he didn't mean to weirdo" my sis said with hearts in her eyes

"It doesn't matter, he should be watching where he was going!" I yelled

"She shouldn't have been walking in the street" he said with a glare

"What are you, the police?" I asked stepping in the street

"No, I'm just saying" he began, but I cut him off

"You were just saying that it was her fault right?!" I yelled

"Hn" he said

"Hey weirdo!" I heard my sis yell

"Yeah, what freak?" I asked not even looking at her

"I'm fine, plus he doesn't look half bad." It was true, he had raven spiked hair cough chicken butt styled cough with onyx eyes

"That doesn't give him any rights to run people over" I said, I didn't go for looks, I went for personalities, too bad for this guy

"What's your name?" he asked studying me suspiciously

"Haruno Sayuri!" I heard my sister yell

"Not you, the strange looking one?" he said still looking at me

"Ladies first." I mocked him

"Go ahead" he said

"Fine, Haruno Sakura, and you chicken butt?" I asked suppressing a giggle

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" he said smirking

"Of the Uchiha corp." he finished

"You mean that heartless idiot son of Fugaku Uchiha?" I asked coldly

"So, you've heard of me?" he asked still smirking

"Yeah" I said glaring at his smirk

"Aren't you Koji's never smiling daughter?" He asked with pride

"And what if I am?" I asked still glaring

He put his helmet on and said, "See you around pinky" with that he drove off

"See you chicken butt!" I yelled back

"Nee-chan! Why did u make him leave?" she asked

"You don't need him, now let's go" I said leaving

Well, that was the first chap, tell me if you liked it .- PLEASE REVIEW!!

Sakura: Wow that was just like Sasuke

Sasuke: hey, what's that suppose to mean?!

Me: Later everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

I really need some reviews on this story but here's the next chapter!!

I don't own Naruto!

Sakura: That's kinda obvious

Sasuke: agreed

Me: Shut up and get on with the story!

At the school, Sakura POV-

"Sorry Sayuri, we only 3 classes together." I said looking at my twin

"That's fine" she said walking to her first period, I began to walk and then I hit something. "Sorry about that" I said not bothering to look up.

"Watch where you're going little girl" the guy told me so I looked up. His face wasn't anything to be proud of and he was kind of fat. (No offence fat people)

"Tch, whatever" I said about to walk away when the loser grabbed my collar and picked me off the ground

"What did you just say to me?!" he shouted in my ear

"Hey drop here Choji" someone familiar shouted at him (Yep, Choji is a bully in my story.)

"Fine…" Choji said dropping me. I looked over at the guy who shouted. '_Is that_?' I thought in my head

"Go to class Choji, I'll catch up." The guy said walking to me. '_It is!_' I said in my head again. Then, Choji left me and _**him**__._

"You okay squirt?" he asked

"N-nee-san!" I said hugging him and putting on a fake smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said jokingly

"Yeah I'm fine, hey where were you this morning?" I questioned him

"I had to finish a project with a partner, so yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Hey Shoku, we have to go" a man that looked like the guy uh… Sasuke, came out and said

"Oh yeah, Itachi this is Sakura my little sister" my brother told the guy

"Wow, she's the age of my little brother." She said studying me

"Is?" I began

"Is what?" he asked looking curiously at me

"Is your little brother Sasuke?" I asked feeling stupid

"Actually yeah he is, why, you know him?" he asked me with interest

"Yeah, he almost ran over my twin sister with that death machine he calls a motorcycle" I answered with a fake smile

"Is she okay?" my bro asked

"Yeah, her arm hurts though" I said to him

"I'll talk to Sasuke after school, but class is about to start." Itachi said, and I looked at my watch. My eyes widened.

"Got to go, bye!" I yelled and dashed towards my homeroom.

-In the class room-

"Hey look, a new girl!" yelled some annoying blonde boy

"Oh, it's you." I heard from the stands, I looked up to see Sasuke.

"Hn" I answered walking to my desk

"Wow Teme, she sounds like you!" the blonde shouted

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said hitting the blonde kid on then head

"Anyway, I'm Naruto and you are?" Naruto asked eagerly

"Haruno, Sakura" I said looking for a seat

"You can sit here Sakura-chan!" Naruto pointed to a seat between him and Sasuke

I took a seat waiting for the teacher.

"Don't worry the teacher's always late pinky." Sasuke told me as I glared daggers at him. I hated that nickname, but what could I do about it?

"Don't call me that!" I yelled irritated

"Hn, make me stop calling you that pinky." He said not really caring

"I detest you a lot chicken butt!" I screamed in his face

"Whatever" he answered with a hint of amusement

"Be nice nee-chan!" I heard from behind me. I looked to see Sayuri then back at Sasuke to see him smirking.

"I'm being nice by comparison!" I said losing interest

"Hey stop harassing Sasuke-kun!" a blue haired girl named Kimiko yelled at me

"What?!" I screamed, I mean how stupid can people get, I'm not into him! Geez I hate people like this! They always think I'm doing something, but I'm not!

"You heard her pinky." Oh now it's on Sasuke! That was the last straw! You have now entered the wrath of Haruno Sakura and there's no escape! Get ready Uchiha

"Like I would ever chicken butt!" I said planning my revenge

"Hey Sasuke, what's your number again, I forgot it!" Naruto yelled

"Hn 765-301-9852" (not a real number) Sasuke said and I wrote it down. Oh yeah I found my revenge!

"Pinky, you should really stop dying your hair." Oh that's it!

"I don't die it, it's natural you idiotic chicken butted moron!" I yelled really getting angry

"Ouch that hurt." He said looking hurt, and then a bunch of fan girls crowded around me

"May I help you lowlifes?" I asked bitterly then I felt a slap

"Hold it" Sasuke said glaring at them

"Why should we, she made you mad right?!" Kimiko shouted about to punch me

"Not really" he said still glaring

"You got off easy this time forehead" she said walking away

"What did u call me?!" I was angry now

"Don't take it personally sis!" Sayuri called as she walked away

"Why I outta!" I said pulling up my sleeves

"Oh yeah, I hear your company is joining with mine" Sasuke said in a monotone voice

"Good, I'm sure my sis will be happy to marry you" I said stretching

"Well, your company is also joining with the Kutso Company

"Your point is?" I asked not really caring

"I guess you're marrying Haru then?" he asked me

"Uh sure?" I said not really wanting to

"Then again, it's up to our parents" he said looking towards me

"I guess" I said uncomfortable with the conversation. I mean Haru is one of my fan boys. I detest that kid!

"You know, it might end up being you and me" he said getting earplugs

"What?!" was all you could hear through the entire school

"Tch, I didn't say it would be!" he yelled over my objection

"I hate you and Haru, maybe one of you can be gay." I started to think if one was gay then maybe I could get my bro to be gay. That would make everyone happy!

"You're joking right?" Sasuke asked with a disgusted look

"Hm, no not really, why?" I asked

"I'm not gay!" he yelled glaring at me

"Really?" I asked actually surprised

"Of course I'm not!" he yelled

"Wow, that's new" I said, since he turned down all his fan girls I thought he was gay

"I don't even act gay!" he screamed

"That's what you think" I whispered hoping he didn't hear

"I heard that pinky, now you're gonna pay!" he said giving me the 'I'm making your life miserable' look

"Good for you" I said as the teacher walked in

"Let's begin our lesson!" the teacher, Kakashi yelled

Thanks for reading! Please review!!

Sakura: That was so not true. Sasuke is too gay!

Sasuke: What! Was that a challenge?

Sakura: maybe

Me: get a room you two!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm back!! And here's the next chapter. Don't kill me cuz of slow updates! The truth is, I have better things to take care of sometimes!! Thank you! Oh and Sakura's brother is Shoku.

After class--

Normal POV

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Sakura asked Sasuke. (A/N: They switched classes already and Sayuri's in a different class.)

"YES I'M SURE!" Sasuke screamed. That had been the fifth time that Sakura had asked. "AND NO I WILL NOT TURN GAY!" Sasuke also screamed, knowing that she would ask that. Sasuke had to take a deep breath and count to twenty, just to calm down.

"Darn…." Sakura said, very disappointed. She really did hope that she wouldn't have to marry him. 'Maybe Koji won't be so bad!' Sakura's inner said. Yes, they were both depressed.

"Haruno's and Uchiha's, please report to the office…" The principal announced on the intercom. Just Sakura's luck, she knew that it was time for their parents to choose.

"Later Naruto…" Sakura heard as Sasuke stood up. Awe's could be heard from all the fan girls. Then Sakura decided to stand up and she left before anyone said anything.

At The Haruno House cough mansion cough-- (Sakura's POV)

"Okay we have decided!" Kana, Mikoto (Sasuke's mom), and Shizuki (Haru's mom) said at once. We had the Uchiha and Kutso families in our mansion! They were all here to decide who would marry who! I thought very hard about sneaking out the window. I probably would have made it if Sayuri wouldn't have caught me.

"Haru will marry…" Shizuki began as I prayed it would be me. Don't get me wrong, I hate him, but not as bad as chicken butt! The suspense was killing me when I noticed that I was by a window. Perfect! Before she could finish, I slowly opened the window and jumped out.

No one heard me so I made a run strait for an alley. Well there was a slight problem…. That was as far as my plan had gotten. Well this could be bad.

--1 hour later-- still (Sakura's POV)

"What are u doing?" I heard an all too familiar voice behind me question.

"Sasuke..." I said not looking at him. I sighed as I was looking for an excuse. Great… I'm out of ideas! I slumped down in my sitting position with my back to a fence that made one side of the alley.

"You know, jumping out windows isn't healthy…" He responded and I could just fell that dang smirk! I really hate that smirk…

"What do you want Uchiha?" I asked still not bothering to look at his face as I felt his smirk grow. I sighed again as I knew he was here to take me back.

"Don't you want to know who's marrying who?" he asked while that oh so hated smirk grew. That smirk was like a growing plant, if someone didn't cut it, it would become a jungle. I sweat dropped at the thought.

"Sure…" I said looking at him this time. What did it matter, he had me. I couldn't do anything… I hate when I don't win, but what could I do…

"Haru's marrying…" He began, slowing down on purpose… Oh great, more suspense… I hate him, if he doesn't say my name in the next word he speaks, I might shoot myself…

"S-a-…" He began. O great, a spelling game! Not… All he has to say is K-U-R-A and ill start to party! Come on idiot!!

"Y-U-R-I!" he finished. Dang! Dang! Dang! Dang! Dang! Why does God hate me?! Why? Why?! Why?! Is there no brain in our parents?! Am I really the cursed one in this world?! What the heck did I do to deserve this?!

"Why!! Why me?!" I screamed, forgetting Sasuke who stood there. Guess what he was doing. If u didn't guess then you must be dumber than him! He was smirking! Either he enjoys my pain or he's happy. I'm betting on the first option…

"Let's go…" he said turning to leave. Did he really think I was gonna follow?!

"No, I'm ok…" I said, and it was true. I wasn't planning to go anywhere with him!

"I said let's go!" he pretty much yelled. Oh wow, Uchiha can yell. Who cares, I'm not moving! If he thinks I am he's stupider than I thought!

"Leave me here to die please…" I begged hoping he'd say ok and walk away. Wrong! He actually turned and glared at me. Wow, does he have guts or what?

"Get up!" he demanded. Ha! He honestly thinks I'm gonna do what he says?! In his dreams! Somebody had 5 too many bananas!

"No!" I screamed; making sure he got the message. Boy was I surprised what I saw in his face. He looked like one of those husbands who just came from fighting with his wife! That's just creepy. I turned my head away from the awkward sight to avoid his gaze.

"NOW!" He screamed… crud, now I'm in trouble… I only had two thoughts… 1: anger management! 2: Get up before u get killed! I stood up and began walking toward him. He just turned and began to head back to my mansion. Which was actually 30 seconds away… Yeah, I didn't run that far… I probably should have though…

"Room now…" he said in a low voice as we entered my mansion… I didn't mind doing what he said since that's where I was going anyway… I walked to my room without a word, but noticing everyone looking at me… Oh great…

I waited in my room while staring at the ceiling above me for about a half hour… then _he_ came in…

Flash Back-- 10 minutes earlier…

A knock came to my door. "Come in" I responded not taking my eyes off the ceiling.

"Honey, Sasuke's gonna have to stay in here until you two get your own home and Sayuri's going to move to Koji's house.." My mom said I could feel her gaze fall on me.

"You mean in this house right?" I asked growing a suspicious.

"No, he gets to have Sayuri's bed on the bottom bunk." Yes Sayuri and I have bunk beds because we don't take that much space.

"What?!" Just as I said that, the door closed which meant end of discussion… crud, my life is officially ruined! Now what do I do?!

Flash Back End--

"…" What was I suppose to say? He's too scary now to say anything to. He still had the same mad look as he did when I came back…

"Okay, we need to get some things strait…" He began. Strait to the point as usual. I wonder what he has to say that's so important!

"First, you will listen to me…" He continued, and right when he said that, I became mad!

"Excuse me?!" I yelled and glared at him! He has no right!

"Second, you do as I say with no complaints…" He said as if I hadn't made a comment. Oh now it's on buddy!

"Yeah right!" I yelled, interrupting him again. What can I say, he deserved it! He glared at me but still continued like I hadn't spoken!

"Last, you don't talk to any other guys unless I'm around!" He finished with a smirk. Boy do I hate that smirk!

"Whatever!" I answered; does he actually think I would listen to him?! Ha, I'd rather get kicked by a mule! Don't ask how I came up with that, it was just a bad experience. Oh yeah, don't ever stand behind a mule when it's mad!

"Good…" He dropped his bag on the floor and took off his shoes. I just glared at him hard, what else should I do? I could always throw him out a window! "Quit glaring at me!" He said to me which broke my chain of thought…

"Why should I?!" I asked, still glaring… He better be glad my parents would be mad if I threw him out a window, because I would! If anybody thinks I wouldn't please speak up! Nobody has any objections? Good, then forever hold your piece!

"I already explained the rule, and I won't repeat myself!" He answered in a death forced tone. Blah, blah, blah, does he ever shut up?! Mister I'm so good at everything and am gonna control your life! I'm not going down that easy! "I said quit glaring!" he yelled. Did I forget to mention my parents left for the weekend? I did? Well, now you know… I'm officially screwed. (Please excuse the language, if that's even considered bad…)

"What are you gonna do about it?" I asked, because I was actually curious… he never did tell me what was gonna happen… I messed with my pink hair as he got angrier if that was possible… I love my job! Until he gets more mad…

"You really want to risk finding out?" he asked in and angry, but amused tone… What do I look like, a little girl?!

"Yes, I think I will!" I answered with a lot of courage! What do I have to fear?

"Come here!" He yelled, and I mean yelled! Talk about being direct…

"No!" I yelled in a stern voice. If it was so stern, why do I feel like a little kid talking to their parent? This day just keeps getting worse doesn't it! I really do wanna know what he's gonna do though!

"Now!" he yelled, still stern. Wow, his eyes are red with black dots… I wonder if I should be scared… Nah, it takes more than fancy tricks to scare me! Or something like that… Crud, he's coming closer! I shifted a little back trying to get away from the mad bull that calls himself an Uchiha.

"You really don't wanna make me mad…" he said in a scary voice. I know what to say to that.

"How would you know what I want?!" I yelled, but still backed up… curd! I found the wall… I could have sworn this room was bigger… What to do, what to do…

"Now you've do it!" He yelled and quickened his pace to me… Only one thing to do… run!

I quickly hopped down from the bunk bed and ran full speed trying to get to the door! Crud… Houston we have a problem… Well, I almost made it; I need a new escape plan…

"Got ya!" He yelled… Why the heck did he yell?! His mouth is right next to my ear!! That freaking hurt!

"Fine, what you gonna do now?" I asked and before I knew it, I was thrown on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed…. Oh joy… Well, I'm back where I started... I can only pray I live to see another day now… Then, he did something wasn't expecting. He tied me to my bed and shut the door. He left me there, 

while I screamed for him to let me out… Yep, this is wat I always wanted my boyfriend to be like… Not! This sucks… I somehow untied the rope and made a new plan...

If he's not gonna let me out, I'll let myself out! So I grabbed the bed sheets and hung them down. My room was only on the second floor… So when I had it far enough down, I jumped.

"Ha, freedom!" I yelled as I ran down the yard and then down the street. And yet another problem… I didn't know where to go… "I guess I'll go to Ino's!" so I ran to my friend Ino's house… She then invited me in and I spent the night there.

--next day—it's Saturday morning—

"Good morning Ino…" I said while I got up and opened my eyes. Oh no… I saw Ino smiling nervously while handing me my stuff. "You want me out that bad?" I questioned.

"Go down stairs and you'll understand…" She said trying to act innocent. What happened…? I walk walked down stairs to find….

Wow, that was the longest chapter I've ever written….

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! Oh, and check out my other stories plz! I know I'm slow at updates, and I'm sorry…


End file.
